


Change

by ScazzaGrace



Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Brave Tangled Guardians - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Big Four - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScazzaGrace/pseuds/ScazzaGrace





	Change

Hiccup: 

It happens to Hiccup first, the summer between his fourth and fifth year. It's harder for him to adjust and, even though his friends try to support him, he finds himself mourning the loss of his leg and regretting the distance between himself and Toothless. He goes through the first term back at Hogwarts quietly, more quietly than he ever was in first year. The only person he even tries to associate with anymore is Astrid and the others think that this is mostly for the comfort of something closer to home. 

When Christmas break ends and everyone returns to Hogwarts, Hiccup appears to be back to his usual awkward, sarcastic self. The others are glad that he is happier but worry about him after they have to cover for him repeatedly when he falls asleep in more than one of his classes. One night, Jack sneaks out of the Slytherin common room using a concealment charm and follows Hiccup from the Ravenclaw tower to the Forbidden Forest. He is extremely surprised that Hiccup, a boy who shies away from violence and always tries to follow the school rules, is secretly hiding a DRAGON, illegally, in a forbidden part of the school. He reveals himself to Hiccup and promises the Ravenclaw not to tell as long as he starts managing his sleep and schoolwork better. There are a few bumps in the road but things for Hiccup improve majorly after that. 

~*~

Merida: 

Merida is the next to change. Though the Dunbrochs have tried to keep it as quiet as possible, word still seems to have traveled far enough that when she comes back from summer break to her sixth year, the Scottish Gryffindor is immediately targeted by bullies who taunt and tease her about her turning her mother into a bear. She is supported by her friends and few of her housemates. Many avoid her but some go out of their way to jeer at her. She keeps her head down and tries to focus on her studies. She finally redeems herself after playing a stellar game of Quidditch and winning the game for Gryffindor against Slytherin. Some people in other houses still criticize her but she ignores them and eventually they lose interest and leave her alone. 

~*~

Rapunzel: 

Rapunzel comes back to school after the summer break two weeks late into her 7th year with her long blonde hair just a memory. Everyone oohs and aahs about her and Flynn's adventure. Rapunzel is happy to have her parents back and she does like her hair the way it is but she misses Eugene. He has graduated and is learning the ropes from her real father. Despite the fact that they owl each other every day, she wishes he was with her. She also can't help mourning Gothel's death. It's hard for her to realize that the woman who tucked her in for the last 17 years, who told her she loved her, who Rapunzel has been calling Mother for her entire life; it's all been a lie. She tries her best not to cry but sometimes she can't help it. Tooth is always there to hold her and Eugene sends soothing words in his letters. Jack does his best to make her laugh and the others just act naturally. She is happier, healthier, more energetic and does better in school. She talks to her parents more often and feels more positive in general. 

~*~

Jack: 

Jack doesn't come back from Christmas break in his 7th year. Tooth finds his little sister in the hall about a month into term. She tells Tooth that Jack fells through some ice over the break. Tooth doesn't believe that he could be dead. The next night, she leaves Hogwarts to find him. 

Rapunzel, Hiccup and Astrid are in the library almost a month later when Merida runs in exclaiming that Tooth and Jack have returned. They are excited that their friend has returned but worry when they realize that his hair color is not the only thing that has changed about him. They try to make things as easy for Jack as they can, helping him to try to regain his memories. Rapunzel and Hiccup take to tutoring both Tooth and Jack along with their normal classes to get them back to speed with the rest of the grade. 

It is very emotional for everybody when Jack regains his memories. He goes to find his little sister immediately and the others don't see him for the rest of the day. 

~*~

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief when exams are finally over. Hiccup, Rapunzel, Tooth and Jack are all confident in how they went, Astrid tried her best but knows she achieved well in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Merida just hopes she didn't fail. 

Tears are shed on the last day of term as everyone says goodbye to the most important part of their lives so far. Promises are made and hugs are given and it's obvious that nobody thinks they are ready to move on but there's nothing anybody can do about it. No-one is ever really ready for change, no matter how much you prepare. You just have to make with it what you will and take each day as it comes.


End file.
